


What Baby Wants

by a_dangerous_sociopath



Series: The FrostIron Playlist [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Basically, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_dangerous_sociopath/pseuds/a_dangerous_sociopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'll take your bleeding heart and your soul, no regrets...</p>
<p>Because what baby wants, baby gets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Baby Wants

**Author's Note:**

> Song Credit goes to Alice Cooper; I have no money, so please don't sue. (Although, if he hasn't caught onto me after all these years...)

_You’re thinking: this could be a dream come true_  
 _But you don’t really understand_  
 _He feeds on flesh, and blood, and boys like you_  
 _He’s gonna make you be a man_

 

 

Tony never thought he’d find himself in this position again.

The glass he’s pressed up against cracks beneath his weight, and the added force of the man pushing him up against it. Trapped, caught unawares in his own home. _Again._ Loki presses dangerously against him, causing a sliver of glass to begin digging into his shoulder, and it’s all he can do not to scream. Behind Loki, JARVIS’ systems are going insane, trying to alert the other Avengers to the threat.

“Oh, what’s the matter now?” Loki coos, green eyes glinting dangerously, reflecting the light of the city behind them. Loki’s knee slides between his thighs, pinning him further.

“Yeah, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but you’re kind of in my personal space here…” Tony says, digging his palms into Loki’s chest, trying to push the other man away, trying to find some leverage where there is none. “If you’re gonna be this close to me I better at least be getting a hand job out of this…”

Loki presses against him again, driving the air from his lungs, and causing the glass to crack loudly. Now Tony can actually _feel it_ shifting under him. This shouldn’t even be possible; he damn well had this glass reinforced since Loki’s last visit! He gasps, panicking as he imagines falling fifty stories to the concrete below, and he doesn’t even have the bracelets on this time.

It’s these thoughts that have him scrabbling against Loki’s armor, desperately clutching to the man, because goddammit, if the glass gives way and he suddenly finds himself free-falling with the concrete racing up to meet him, he’s damn well going to take this psychopathic motherfucker with him.

Loki glances up at Tony, smirking as the man latches onto his shoulders, holding him tight.

“Why, Stark.” Loki smirks, brushing his lips to Tony’s chin, and causing the smaller man’s eyes to go wide. “How forward of you.”

“You smug asshole, let me go.” Tony demands, trying to shove Loki back, and when that causes the glass to crack further Tony swears he can actually feel wind from outside the tower brush against his neck. He stills again.

Loki’s arms slide easily up his body, hands dancing up his side, eventually sliding into his hair, palms resting against his temples. He leans forward, cool, soft lips brushing against his cheek as Loki corners him further. Tony watches him carefully out of the corner of his eye, breathing out slowly.

“Tell me what you’re gonna do.” He asks.

Loki chuckles, a disturbingly cool gust breathing out against Tony’s ear. “I’m going to drain your veins and bathe in your blood. Is that what you want to hear?”  He cackles suddenly, and Tony’s eyes roll up heavenward.

“Honey, I’ve seen worse than you.” Tony warns, pressing his hands flat against the man’s chest. “If you’re not going to take this seriously, I’ve got better things to do with my time.”

“Oh no, Stark, I’m not letting you go now. You see, I’ve done my research. I’ve got you figured out, and I know why, now, how my spell didn’t work before.”

“Oh, is that so?” Tony says menacingly, curling his fingers into the collar of Loki’s jacket.

“And I’ve fixed it!” Loki exclaims, sounding far too giddy for Tony’s tastes. “Imagine that, having the powerful and brilliant Iron Man at my beck and call, serving my every whim?”

Tony winces, feeling Loki’s sharp nails digging into his scalp, cutting him open and pushing against his skull. He tries to push Loki away again, not caring that it causes the glass behind him to crack further.

“I ain’t gonna be your little _pet_.” Tony hisses between tightly clenched teeth, not fighting for his life anymore, but for his sanity, for his mind, the thing in his life that he treasured most. Loki’s magic crackles against those fingers buried in his hair, and he already knows it’s too late.

_“Oh really?”_ Loki says, and Tony can actually feel the man’s Cheshire cat grin pressed up against his ear and he shivers. Then he screams, as Loki’s magic finally enters him, ten perfect little pinpricks of green light and gut wrenching pain pierce his skull. His hands scrabble against Loki’s chest, his face, his neck, but nothing he does can stop it. It fills every inch of him, every pore, until he feels as though he could burst, agony rippling in waves across his skin.

Things are hazy after that. His hands drop languidly against his sides. Loki pulls him away from the window, just a few inches. He takes surprising care with him as he slides an arm around his waist, settling in the small of his back. Tony knows he should take the opportunity to fight, to run, but he finds that whatever desire he had to be disobedient to this man to be entirely drained. Loki gently tilts Tony’s chin upwards, seeming to examine his eyes.

“Perfect.” Loki praises, sliding his other hand from Tony’s hair to brush along the man’s cheek, trailing faint lines of blood from his fingertips. “And what are you?” he asks Tony.

Tony takes a shuddering breath. “Your little pet.” He answers almost mechanically.

“That’s right.” Loki says, as he leans forward to capture Tony’s lips in a rough kiss. Tony finds himself all too willing to give in, to open his mouth and expose himself to the onslaught of Loki’s teeth and tongue. They come away from it bloody, Tony’s mortal blood dribbling down the god’s chin.

Suddenly the god releases him and Tony stumbles without his support, nearly falling back against the glass again. He’s caught again, pulled back to safety by a strong grip on his arms. He glances up, locking onto Steve’s bright blue eyes. Steve. He finally made it. Too late, but he made it.

“Christ, Tony, are you okay?” He asks, as the man seems to look him over. Tony doesn’t have it in him to reply. Steve must have come up when JARVIS’ alarm went off. To his own surprise, he finds himself wondering where Loki went.

“Tony?” Steve’s voice breaks through his thoughts again, and Tony gives him a blank look, realizing belatedly that the man had been speaking to him this entire time. “Maybe you should sit down.”

Tony finds that that’s the last thing he wants to do, as a new energy seems to wash over him. He stays standing where he is, hands curling into fists as Steve moves to get a look at the damaged window. Watching Steve move closer to the broken window, seeing him silhouetted by the lights of the city outside, he can’t help but wonder how the super soldier would fare from a drop from this high up.

Maybe it was time to find out. For science, of course.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Because every fandom I've come across has a songfic based on the song "Poison" by Alice Cooper. Every. Single. One.
> 
> On one hand being an Alice Cooper fan this is awesome
> 
> On the other hand being and Alice Cooper fan, _he has more songs than just 'poison' you guys_
> 
> Just from the nature of the stuff he writes, that hate/love, hate!rough!sex dynamic, I could probably make a FrostIron playlist just using his music, so while I love Poison, I've decided to explore
> 
> This song I used is called "What Baby Wants" and it's kinda recent, and it evolves into a duet with Ke$ha (yeah, I know, right?) But you guys give it a chance because the dialogue. The back and forth, the snarling, I listen to that and think of Loki and Tony. Like, I can hear them saying it. So I wrote this using some of the dialogue from the song. (People tend to play fast and furious with the definition of songfic I assume that's allowed?)
> 
> So, if it's something you wanna hear, (and I very much do give it a chance, this is me dispelling all your preconceived notions about Ke$ha because she's really awesome in this) here's the preview on Alice's channel: http://youtu.be/8tWm9pZh7ng
> 
> If you want to tell me how to not suck at writing songfics come hunt me down at either:
> 
> a-dangerous-sociopath.tumblr.com
> 
> hellscomingwithme.deviantart.com


End file.
